


the purring incident

by trinityinabox



Series: ranboo with catlike features? what? [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hugs, Light Angst, Platonic Soulmates, Purring, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), based on headcanons I see on Twitter and tiktok, catlike features, i need to write longer fics, ranboo is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityinabox/pseuds/trinityinabox
Summary: how ranboo learns that he can purr, and the embarrassment that ensues.
Series: ranboo with catlike features? what? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198439
Comments: 7
Kudos: 235





	the purring incident

**Author's Note:**

> ranboo is such a emotional bean when i write him send help

Ranboo was having a bad day. 

The enderman/unknown hybrid had kept his head buried in his Memory book, his breaths shaky and scared. Ranboo tried to keep his thoughts under control as they flooded through him at a pace his mind couldn’t keep up with, every thought making his brain an even messier jumble.

Slowly, the tall teen stood and stumbled out of his house, stepping to the cold snow. His ears pinned back against the steady, cold wind. The cold provided a service for Ranboo as his mind began to focus on how cold he was. The boy sprinted to the Nether Portal a little ways away from his current home near Technoblade. His mountain-side ‘house’ (honestly if you could call it that) was pretty comforting to Ranboo, despite it being next to an infamous war-bringer.

With the Nether Portal nearing in sight, the multicolored teen ran even harder against the snow and the wind that nipped at his ears more than anywhere else. His tail dragged along some of the snow as he slowed down and stepped up to the obsidian that framed the portal. Ranboo stepped into the purple haze, and popped out of the other side, which was in the Nether. 

Blinking, his body hit a whiplash; going from snowy, ice cold biomes to a hot and lava filled wasteland. The hybrid ran on, heading towards the main portal which wasn’t too much of a walk, even on his shaky legs. Careful to not step in any stray fire, Ranboo neared the main portal and the actually really cool ‘box’ it was in. The enderman mixture stepped through the portal, and he popped back into the overworld.

Ranboo was in search of one person.

And that person was Tubbo.

Earlier, before Ranboo’s whole ideal, Tubbo told him that he would be in SnowChester fixing up the area. Turning down the prime path towards the hyperspeed tunnel, the hybrid ran hard, realizing that his mind was much clearer. Now though, Ranboo purely wanted to see Tubbo and do their daily things; laughing and trading stupid pick-up lines. 

Once Ranboo arrived at the tunnel, he didn’t hesitate to dive into it. He shot through the water and soul sand and was spat out at the other side. Stepping into the snow once more, the teen ran through the berry bushes, avoiding getting snagged by the sharp thorns that stuck out everywhere.

“T-Tubbo!” Ranboo called quite loudly. His voice only echoed through the surrounding forest, no response reaching his now standing ears. Tail twitching, the hybrid walked up to the house that the ram hybrid lived in.  
“Tubbo?” Ranboo knocked on the door, and a distant ‘coming!’ finally reached him. The boy teetered on his feet for a moment, waiting for his friend to open the door.

The door opened, revealing his friend who was so much shorter than him.  
“H-hi Tubbo,” the taller shivered.  
“Can I come in n-now? It’s c-cold.” Tubbo smiled.  
“Oh, of course!” He stepped aside and watched as Ranboo ducked under the door frame, an even softer smile on his face.  
“So,” Tubbo queried, and Ranboo looked over at him, his multicolored eyes lost in the others blue eyes. 

“What brings you here?” 

The question was unexpected, making the enderman flinch and blink.  
“O-oh. Uh,” Ranboo stood awkwardly as he fiddled with his hands. Truth was, he had no clue what he was doing in his friend's house. He shifted on his feet, tail twitching. He was about to just turn and leave when Tubbo began laughing. His soft laughter filled the air, and Ranboo found himself smiling again.

“You don’t know, do ya?” The ram boy laughed, and the older shook his head. Then the laughter died down, making the atmosphere quiet again. Tubbo took the quick chance to study Ranboo’s face. He quickly noticed his eyes were a bit more puffy than usual, and that the scars from his crying days looked a bit more raw, indicating that the teen had cried in the recent hours.

“Ohhh, I see.” Tubbo said when he was done observing Ranboo, making the tallers ears twitch upwards at his sudden words. Wordlessly, the ram walked up to the enderman and wrapped his arms around his back and patted gently.

Ranboo was heavily caught off guard, so it took him a second to register the warmth that wrapped around him. Reaching down, Ranboo wrapped his arms around Tubbo’s back in the same way said boy had his arms around himself. The taller quickly melted into Tubbo’s warm embrace and sat his head atop the smaller boy.

An odd, itchy feeling welled its way up Ranboo’s throat, but he swallowed it down. Tubbo kept on patting his back and murmuring soothing words to the taller, and the itchy feeling came back. The endermans tail wrapped around the ram hybrid's leg, and he felt the boy smile beneath him. 

An odd sound was pulsing through the tallers throat, and he had no clue what it was, but Tubbo seemed to know. He spoke through quiet laughter.  
“A-are you purring?!” Tubbo was near howling with laughter now.  
“W-wait, WHAT?” The pair separated from their warm embrace, making Ranboo miss it immediately. The itchy feeling disappeared from his throat, and the enderman stood, flabbergasted. Purring? Since when could he purr? He wasn’t a cat, he was sure.

“Oh, that is honestly so funny.” Tubbo’s laughter slowed as he looked at Ranboo’s wondering figure.  
“I didn’t know I could purr…?” He spoke his mind and his wonders at how on earth can I purr? A mixture of a green and red blush tinted his ears and cheeks, and Ranboo turned to hide it immediately.  
“Well, I am leaving now!” The teen stepped to the door and opened it, the unwelcome snowy breeze flooding into the house

Tubbo was almost doubled over in laughter when Ranboo turned to look over his shoulder. Another soft smile etched its way onto his face, and the itchy feeling sprang back, but the teen instantly swallowed it back, not looking for anymore embarrassment.  
“If that’s all you wanted, then bye!” Tubbo waved at the enderman as he walked out the door and towards his home.

Ranboo quickly decided that as long as he could help it, he wouldn’t purr around anyone.

But he also quickly learned that stopping himself from purring was a bit harder than expected...

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
